oprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sawyer Quinn
Sawyer Quinn is a character of Blacklight. He was born to traveling merchant parents. After being abandoned as a baby, Sawyer was raised by a poor farmer in Hitsuji Archipelago, where he was scrutinized for his devil fruit abilities and became rebellious. In a search for acceptance, Sawyer joined the Maelstrom Pirates. He is often seen as very childish and forgetful. Appearance Sawyer has a very mischievous looking face. It is seen as stern but also has a childish aspect to it. A slight smirk covers his face as his mischievousness takes a hold of him. This smirk practically never leaves his face unless he is tired when his face shows little expression besides his falling eyelids. A long serrated scar runs across the left side of his face and 3 skulls are tattoo'd on the top of his left arm. His body is seen as slim and not overly muscular but he often tries to impress people by going shirtless nonetheless. Sawyer wears a green pair of goggles on top of his head with long straps that hang to the sides of his head. He wears a black sleeveless shirt with green stitching running down it. When the weather adorns it, Sawyer wears a long, jet black, leather trench coat. Baggy forest green pants are also worn but are made of cheap cloth and have seen better days. He wears black leather boots with large rubber soles. A shiny black ring encircles all 5 fingers on Sawyers left hand. His left hand is covered by a tight black leather glove. Sawyer carries a brown leather satchel that is strapped around his shoulders. One part of the satchels strap is decorated by many pins while the other part of the strap is thicker than the rest of the straps, runs over his left shoulder and is decorated by a large red jewel. He also usually has a enormous dick in his mouth. Personality Sawyer is very mischievous in nature. He is often looking to mess with people and is often oblivious to other peoples feelings. He emits a rebellious persona and spends most of his time listening to music. Sawyer can be categorized as an insomniac by the little amount of sleep he has. In fact he is often very hyper and lively until he crashes from sleep deprivation. During these crashes he's extremely irritable and his mischievous look is replaced by a stern, no-nonsense glare. Though he tries to act like he doesn't like other people, he secretly loves attention and will do most anything to be the center of it. This includes removing his shirt in front of women to try and impress them with his abs, the only impressive muscles on his body. He is often led to boredom but is amused by simple and mindless tasks. Relationships Family Sawyer knows of his family but has no current knowledge of who and/or where they are. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Tori Tori no Mi - The Tori Tori no Mi is a Zoan type fruit, allowing the user to transform into a Osprey or into a osprey/human hybrid. In his full osprey form, Sawyer's arms turn into wings, feathers grow on his body, claws replace his feet. In this form he has the exact appearance of a large Osprey and has the ability to fly. In his hybrid form, black and white spotted feathered wings emerge from Sawyer's back, Sawyer's bones hollow out in order to achieve flight. Sawyer becomes slightly larger and has the ability to fly in this form. Weapons Remnant - A large two-handed scythe. The shaft is made of simple wood, stands at 6-feet tall and is slightly curved. The head of the scythe the mold of a birds skull and beak and is made of High-Quality Steel. The blade, or beak, is serrated on the bottom, slightly curves down and is 3 feet in length. Sack of Rainbow Powder - A small sack of powder that creates a rainbow on contact with the air. The sack contains enough powder for approximately fifty feet of rainbow, to be curved however the user desires. it can be used to write a message in the sky, or even as a bridge across gaps. However, the rainbow has the constitution of glass, and can be shattered by attacks. The rainbow dissipates after two posting rounds. The pouch refills itself once it is depleted either at the end of a storyline, or after it is left in direct sunlight for six hours. History Past History Traveling island to island, John Quinn and his wife, Jane Quinn, were mere traveling merchants trying to feed there already prosperous family of seven. The oncoming birth of Sawyer was seen as a curse by his father who thought the idea of feeding a sixth child was outrageous meanwhile his mother found his arrival as a blessing. As the Quinn family ported into one of the several islands of Hitsuji Archipelago, Sawyer was born in the bottom of the families large merchant ship. Even as a newborn, Sawyer was still very mischievous as he would often climb out of his crib and crawl across the ship. This mischief included searching through the many treasures waiting to be sold by his family. As Sawyers siblings walked there way to the bottom of the ship to grab items to be traded by their parents, they found Sawyer once again sleeping on the wooden planks of the ship, but this time cradling a half-eaten devil fruit like teddy bear. Even the youngest of the siblings knew that the Devil Fruit held extreme power and was worth extreme amounts of Beli. The siblings didn't know what powers were withheld within the Devil Fruit but knew their father would surely kill the infant Sawyer for eating such a expensive item. Trying to protect their baby brother, the siblings hid Sawyer in an aged farm house on one of the islands. The Quinn family left Hitsuji Archipelago without John or Jane Quinn ever knowing of Sawyers disappearance. Without a family or any recollection of his past, Sawyer was raised by a poor old farmer named Jay. Jay enjoyed the presence of Sawyer as little as Sawyers father had and often abused Sawyer as he grew up. As Sawyer grew older, life became harder. The powers of the Devil Fruit came apparent as Sawyer grew feathered wings out of his back. The other children of the islands mocked and teased him for this and led him to a antisocial life. Hiding from the mocking children and the wrath of Jay, Sawyer flew high above the rest of the city and grew rebellious in nature. This behavior lasted until he found the one skill he excelled above the other children of the islands. The practice of capturing pirates was honored in Hitsuji Archipelago and at the age of fifteen, Sawyer began to join in the fun. Trying to show the other boys of the islands that he was more than just a freak, Sawyer would sneak out at night with Jays farming scythe and attempt to overcome the pirates aboard any nearby ship. This came at a price as Sawyer was often beat to a pulp and only escaped by use of his wings. The large scar on his face is the remnants of one of these failed attacks. Eventually Sawyer became skilled in battle and skilled in the use of a scythe as a weapon. Every year since he began fighting, he tattoo'd a skull on his left arm. Respect by his peers was finally given to Sawyer but Jay still saw him as a nuisance. With little parenting provided, Sawyer learned to cook for himself and steal the essentials in life. Sawyer didnt see the point of staying on the islands. Though the other people on the islands respected him for his pirate hunting abilities, they still saw him as some sort of freak as Jay did. From his experience, Sawyer found that most freaks were pirates themselves and the life of piracy was separated from the common people. Sawyer knew Jay wasnt his real father and he felt no regret for stealing his Scythe and leaving for a pirates life. With the wind at his back, and his wings flying him out to sea, Sawyer was prepared to live the pirates life that would accept him. An Eye for Gold After leaving his hometown, Sawyer found a job as a miner on Rukon Island. Sawyer was eventually fired from his mining position but was confronted by a man in a black suit in order to join a rebellion group on the island. After working for the group for a week, Sawyer was about to leave the island until he was ordered to attract a recruit to the rebellion group. Sawyer accomplished the mission but eventually left the island with Leander Hastings. Major Battles N/A Category:Characters